Demon of the Hyuugas
by Naruto with any1 but yaoi
Summary: Naruto is adopted into the branch family of the Hyuuga clan. WARNING rated NC17 for gore, violence, lang, and future lemons. Pairings are TentenNarutoHinata
1. Chapter 1

1**Demon of the Hyuugas**

**The prologue**

This is a, **"Naruto with any1 but yaoi"**, production.

Pairings are Tenten /Naruto /Hinata

Naruto is a year older, same age as Neji, Tenten, and Mr. I have lots of youth because im high!

My second fic, please check out first, **"Desert love", **which will be updated soon, (beta just got it and I got a broken hand err fingers.

Well here we go

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The battle against the Kyuubi no Kitsune was finally over but the sacrifice for it's defeat was beyond what anyone could ever dream of. The loss of their Hokage, thousands of lives and a future life filled with nothing but everlasting pain and misery I speak of non other than Uzumaki Naruto his parents were currently unknown but at the cost of his future happiness he was sacrificed for existing ones, if it was not for this child noone would of survived the attacked but the Yodaime Hokage managed to seal the fox's spirit inside of the newborn Naruto at the cost of his own life. However many don't believe the hokage sealed the demon inside of him and instead believed he changed its appearance or reincarnated it into a child the theory varied on the villager but now the savior was being held in the Hokage tower where the third took over as the hokage once again in order to help decide the baby's fate.

So here they were, the village council and the old Hokage sitting in a circle around the screaming child on a pedestal obviously crying in pain from the demon's chakra counteracting with the body of its new host, "I say we just kill the kid and destroy the oni (demon) once and for all and get it over with", a Chunin on guard duty said moving from his post by the door and started to approach the baby boy while drawing out a fuma shurikun.

But luckily an elderly women who happened to be a seal user came to his rescue before the naive ninja could reach his target, "We cannot do that Mizuki, after all I am unfamiliar with this seal for the most part and killing the baby may release the oni in its original form", she said staring daggers at Mizuki for even considering such an action without approval.

Mizuki just returned the glare, "Then do you have any other idea! Look at the kid! There is no way he's gonna hold and you said it yourself you're unsure about the seal so who to say it won't break any minute and if it does we just wasted our best chance at finished it off! ow move aside woman!", Mizuki yelled with every intention to kill Naruto before taking off at full speed at the screaming child, "Repent for your sins now demon!"

However before Mizuki could reach his target a brown-haired chunin elbowed him in the stomach knocking him back a few feet causing him to drop the giant weapon, "Mizuki, don't you fucking dare touch this kid, if there is even a small chance of him surviving then it is our duty as human beings to help him through this torture", the chunin announced before picking up Mizuki's weapon and holding it up in a defensive stance, "Or I swear I will be forced to raise my hand upon you my friend"

The silvered haired man hunched over gripping his side had just snarled at the pineapple haired man, "Fine Iruka but I want you and all of you", he pointed at the council, "To remember I offered you people a way out and if the demon does get set free it will not be on my head", and with those words he left to return to his post except this time he guarded the door from the outside.

Iruka dropped the weapon to turn his attention to the current Hokage, "Hokage-sama I apologize for Mizuki's interruption please do not punish him to severely he only had the village's best intentions in mind", Iruka said while bowing to Sarutobi.

The elderly smiled at Iruka's obvious loyalty to the village, it was people like him that made him want to take the position as Hokage in te first Hokage, "Thank you Iruka, Mizuki will be dealt with as necessary, most likely a temporary suspension, however your display was not necessary the child was already well protected"

Iruka gave the kind man a confused look, "Forgive Hokage-sama but I do not see how that is possible, the only way you people could possibly protect Naruto from Mizuki are with shurikun and you are all unarmed for any jutsus used would have surly caused the death of someone besides Iruka or at least some major collateral damage"

The Hokage kept up his smile and simply tossed a pen over his shoulders at Naruto, but before it came within a foot its blew up into smoke, but the most shocking thing was the none of the elders seemed fazed by the small explosion.

Iruka was dumfounded by this information, I mean a barrier? That seemed a little extreme but before he could question the kage he was ushered put by the arrival of the head clan leaders, "Hokage-sama", Hiashi started, "What is the meaning of this? Our clan's ninja have reported rumors that the demon is still alive and you are actually considering letting it live", the last commit was a statement rather than a question.

An elderly woman by the name of Koharu came to the Hokage's defense immediately at hearing the Hyuuga's leader's accusations, "Well perhaps if you relied on more facts rather rumors you would know that the information you gathered is only partially true, for one the demon is not alive merely sealed into a kid and we hav-", A large chakra spiked throughout the room and all bloodlines reacted to the familiar chakra, animals came to their owners defenses, doujutsus activated, shadows swirled and the rest went into their own clan's fighting stances all having their attention focused on the now hysterically crying baby.

Another elder by the name of Homura started to place extra seals around the baby, "Quick we must act now! Koharu help me the seal isn't holding!", the man yelled frantically drawing a numbers of seals around the baby's pedestal in order to add more strength to the dead kage's seal.

Koharu quickly ran to assist the man in his work, while Hiashi, now curious about this demon vessel used his byakugan to find the source of the chakra, "Dear kami", he gasped for once Hiashi was actually scared, not nervous, not uneasy, but scared at the sight of the one of the demon's mere eyes appearing and slowly moving towards the head of child as if there was an open passage, "The demon's chakra is escaping through the baby's head", Hiashi said in a blanked out voice still memorized by the child.

The two seal experts just nodded while still drawing up seals and creating a couple from nowhere before Homura gasped catching his breath, "Ok we have only been able to reinforce the seal for an hour or so and now I'm sure that the demon will be freed whether or not we kill the baby, also I hate to say it but there is only one seal that I can think of that will defiantly stop the kid from releasing the demon", the man said sadly know the child's life will be ruined from this day forward.

Shikaku Nara decided to speak up, "Maybe I'm missing something here but as long as it saves the child's and our lives along with the village what the big deal? I mean it can't be that troublesome? Can it?", he said lazily before yawning and mumbling something about a troublesome baby keeping him up all night. (Guess who that baby is)

"Well you see", the man started, "He actually needs the caged bird seal and GAH!", he yelled covering his ears and moving towards Naruto and placed a sound barrier around the crying child to block out the crying then clearing his throat resumed talking, "Now as I was saying he needs a cage bird seal, I have a theory if stimulated enough by pain we can bring the boy's mind to become more aware of his own existence allowing him to fight off the fox's chakra, but I will also need to change the seal to absorb chakra as well as filter it out, so", he turned his attention to Hiashi, "The only one here that knows how to place a caged bird seal here without fail is you Hiashi so it is your decision"

Hiashi looked at the Hokage who returned the look but with worried one, then he looked to the rest of the elders, "I will do it on one condition and this condition is unnegotiable", he said with a smile one his face at what was to come next.

"What!", third elder known as Danzo who has kept quiet finally decided to speak out, "You are a fucking lunatic your options are either die or preform the seal so make your damn choice! And another thing, what use for the demon spawn could you possibly have?", he questioned angrily in his normal brash behavior.

The hokage offended that the boy who saved their lives was being prosecuted already scolded the bandaged man, "You will not speak of Naruto that way and Hiashi", redirecting his attention to

the Hyuuga elder, "However I too am curious as to why you want Naruto in your clan, without the byakugan he would be completely useless to your fighting methods", the queried Hiashi carefully not wanting harm to come upon the tiny hero.

The white eyed man held up a noble posture and told his reasoning, "Well as for the byakugan I can take care of that problem and for my reasons I have many some are good some are bad, however the I will give you some, remember how the child is being called the reborn Kyuubi no Kitsune?", all nodded and ushered him to continue, "Well it's obvious they will attempt to kill him and at the Hyuuga compound I think he has a much higher chance of survival than in a public orphanage with the people who want to kill him for no Hyuuga in the compound will attempt to harm the boy and to make sure of it I will make it a clan law with the penalty of death and place him in the care of Hizashi my brother", he finished.

However some were not buying Hiashi's reasoning, all he did was say it was safe for Naruto not why he wanted Naruto, "Hiashi you are avoiding the question, now I will ask again. Why do you want Naruto Uzumaki?", the Hokage asked annoyed.

"Well like I said it would be safe for him and I refuse to let a commoner walk around with a symbol of the mighty and noble Hyuuga clan even if it is from the branch family, but most importantly for protection of the byakugan", Hiashi announced to them, "But I doubt you will disagree to my proposal after all like Danzo said, either I do the seal or we all die"

The village guardian sighed as his put his hands up to massage his temples, "Fine Hiashi but know this", the Hokage glared daggers at the young man, "If any harm does come to this child you will regret it", he said in a dangerous tone.

Hiashi chucked, "Is that a threat Hokage-sama? If so I believe it was uncalled for, now if you don't mind I think we should start with the seal ritual", and with that they all gathered around Naruto to preform thee ritual that some belivied to be the ending of one's freedom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A half an hour later**

Hiashi was currently walking down the street with his wife who was cradling the new born baby who was giggling which was actually a rare sight for one who just got a Hyuuga seal on them, and three branch members. It turns out that the ritual was a huge success almost as soon as the enhanced symbol was place upon him the baby's eyes shot open revealing a sapphire blue and all the demon's chakra was filtered throughout the seal, "He sure is a cuttie, don't you think Hiashi-sama?", females in the Hyuuga clan were not allowed to address their life partners with any formality other than -sama in public.

Hiashi slightly blushed knowing where she was going with this, "Yes he is indeed very ahem cute however this will be Hizashi's child to raise he thinks Neji may have some hidden potential he wants to awaken so he and his wife want a second child the same age as Neji as a sparring partner so I think this would be a good gift after the transfer ritual", Hiashi looked over to his wife to see her stop walking with hand covering her mouth.

"Hi-Hiashi-sama that ritual is outlawed inside the village after Orochimaru's experiments, remember?", she whispered quietly into his ear after catching back up to him.

The white eyed man stared into his beautiful wife's eyes, "I know my sweet Koishi, but noone will know besides me, you, and a few clan members", he softly told her before kissing her on the lips and taking Naruto from her arms and entering the compound.

"Gaki, Bonomaru, Genji!", he yelled upon entering the clan house, "Bring me Shisou's and Sakuhime's newborn and meet me in the basement!"

Three ninjas with pearly white eyes came from nowhere and appeared in the room, "Yes my lord", the three said at once before taking off to get the baby.

Hiashi followed the main hallway before coming to an dead end which automatically opened up a door upon activation of his byakugan, the man swiftly entered the doors and went down the path underground until stopping at an old alter and waited a good five minutes before the three ninjas returned back with a crying infant which caused Naruto to start crying as well, "Dammit put them on the table so we may begin this thing!"

"Yes sir!", the three said as each baby was carefully restrained by a man and the third one began the transfer by first activating a chakra scalpel and remove the Hyuuga's eyes, then held the eyes to Naruto and did same, but this time upon removal of the eyes he inserted the now dead Hyuuga's.

Now it was done the ritual that made Naruto and official Hyuuga, Hiashi held the baby into the air and smiled staring into the once white eyes that now had a blueish hue in it, "So it has begun the life of the Hyuuga demon, Naruto Uzumaki Hyuuga!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

well there you have it and what I think is cool I was inspired to write this fic by the song, "Guarded", by disturbed if you read it below you may get an idea of what this Fic is going to be about.

**Guarding yourself from the love of another  
Left you with nothing tonight!  
Why does it sound like the devil is laughingLeaving me haunted tonight!  
You did decide...**

Now I want you, when you're gone, and now it's like  
You're holding something just in front of me  
Well then, I can't allow this to become another  
One of those times that I'm left in the cold, dead  
There's no compromise!Just another time  
I know I need to sever

Guarding yourself from the love of another  
Left you with nothing tonight!  
Why does it sound like the devil is laughing  
Leaving me haunted tonight!  
You did decide...

Ever haunted, by the trappings of this life  
Sweet redemption, just in front of me  
Well now, it seems once again that I've lost another  
One of the one's that have broke through the wall  
Damned  
Fate won't compromise!  
I have sold my soul,  
And now the devil's laughing  
You did decide...

You were bold and strong, and ready to begin your life  
All for nothing, you were sacrificed  
You began alone, and so it will be when you die  
All for nothing, will you be remembered?  
You did decide...

Guarding yourself from the love of another  
Left you with nothing tonight!  
So now you know why the devil is laughing  
He left you with nothing tonight!You did decide..._  
_

**Also I may possibly need a beta for this story in case my others doesn't like the idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

1"**Demon of the Hyuuga**," Chapter one, **"Acts of treason and Graduation"**

A, **"Naruto with any1 but yaoi**," production.

Pairings are Tenten/Naruto/Hinata

**Eechi-ANBU- **ok u got me on the number thing with the hokage because I cannot count in Japanese, and do me a favor don't criticize my fic about how it staying true to the manga or anime its my fic so if I wanna make Mizuki and Iruka chunin at 10 or 11 then I will, itachi was ANBU captain at 13 and Kakashi was chunin at six so there.Another thing I really don't like people who compare things from fanfiction to the anime/manga dude its fanfiction if it was the same then it wouldn't be fanfiction now would it?

**Chaos61636**- They never gave Naruto's eyes to the Hyuuga baby, just the baby's eyes to Naruto. and let the baby died since it was no longer of any use.

**Firareth5- **Well the main branch has nothing against Hiashi and since the byakugan cannot be removed from a branch member, (hence one of the curse seals purposes) he had to use a main branch who I think are loyal dogs to Hiashi, or at least in my fic they will.

**Uchiha-boy**- thank you for being this fic's first reviewer pulls cord and lets balloons drop from the ceiling and a skeleton oh dammit I forgot to feed the clown.

**Dragon man 180**- well I had to use a living child, a dead child meant dead eyes, I mean Obito was alive when he gave Kakashi one of his eyes.

**Narutopunk-** I accept your offer to beta this story I will send you the next chapter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Its been 7 years since the attack of the Kyuubi and the adoption of Naruto Uzumaki, or now Naruto Hyuuga, but life was surprisingly good for him until around his 5th birthday when his father died as a sacrifice for the main branch in exchange for Hiashi's life. This horridus tragedy caused Naruto and Neji to go through a state of depression for almost a month until him and his brother Neji Hyuuga, both now filled with hatred for the main branch, vowed to get revenge upon the main household the only way they knew how and that was by killing all of them, now they knew they could not do anything at their current age besides a possible suicide attack using a exploding tag but the chances of that actually working was extremely narrow so the two avengers vowed to get stronger, enough to lead the branch family to freedom but for now they would play by Hiashi's rules and laws. So now here they were the two 12 year olds getting ready for their last day of their final year at the academy.

'Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing... Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing... Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-', 'SMASH!', Naruto slowly opened his pale blue eyes taking in the morning light as it painfully shined into his eyes through the fiberglass windows, "Mmmm ug dammit I don't want to get up Neji", he grumbled as he felt someone kicking him, pulling up the blanket over his head he murmured something about not paying for a new alarm clock.

Neji narrowed his eyes onto Naruto, it was the same thing every day, first he'd wake up an hour early then get ready for the academy while Naruto breaks the alarm clock and tries to sleep in, "Naruto, I will give you a ten second time period to get out of the bed," Neji said in a dead serious tone wondering how out of all the Hyuugas he could have had as a sibling why did him end up with a slacker, lazy unless you give him ramen, and well, just almost the opposite of what a Hyuuga should act like, its almost as if they weren't really related, then he thought back to the blonde-haired boy's ramen addiction, he visibly shivered at that junk it was so, so, well unhealthy and disgusting.

"Yo Neji, what's up," Naruto innocently asked, now hanging from the ceiling, as for when he got up there only god knows.

Neji looked up to see Naruto attaching himself to the ceiling while wearing nothing but a black T-shirt and a pair of light blue boxers, "Baka, get off of there and show some decency by putting some real clothes on," he told Naruto shaking his head while pinching his eyes shut.

Naruto just started to crawl across the ceiling in a spider-like fashion till he reached their closet where he got his clothes, now he was on the wall before once again crawling across the ceiling and into the bathroom where he got dressed.

"I swear to god, Genji should never have taught you how to walk on objects, ever since he did you seem to never stop hanging from walls, ceilings, trees, or whatever you can attach yourself to and it's starting to creep people out," Neji scolded for Naruto for his childish behavior.

Naruto now coming out dressed in his normal attire which was a baggy long sleeved purple shirt and matching baggy pants that all looked far too big on him, also he had his long blonde hair tied back in the same manner as Neji's, "Yeah well you're just jealous you can't stay up on the walls as long as me or you know you would do it too," the boy said to his brown haired brother.

"Lets just hurry up and don't forget to put on your goggles from Hinata so Hiashi doesn't need to use a genjutsu on your eyes," Not many knew about Naruto's byakugan and those who did were only a selected few, including Neji who shared a room with Naruto. The reason behind them keeping Naruto's byakugan a secret was simple, because Naruto had normal eyes at first and all the high-ranking shinobi that saw Naruto with a byakugan would instantly know that Hiashi preformed an illegal ritual thus resulting in Hiashi's, however Naruto was told that the reason he had to cover up his byakugan was because since he didn't look anything like a Hyuuga he could use his bloodline as a surprise move and as for Naruto's sudden appearance went unquestioned since Neji was born two days earlier and they managed to pass them off as fraternal twins.

Naruto flinched at the girl's name knowing that Neji's hatred for her was went almost as deep at his hatred for Hiashi, while Naruto on the other didn't much care for her. She was a little cute in his opinion but that was all he saw her as, just some cute little girl who will never make it as a ninja and most likely be sent to branch house if she doesn't improve her skills, "Yeah I know that, but I still don't get why you're always so pissy around her I mean she's not that bad and she did give me a present for my birthday last year, unlike someone," The demon vessel said squinting his eyes at Neji while pointing at him like he did the world's worst thing.

Neji gave Naruto a death stare before pushing his hand out of way and headed out of their room but stopped at the door, "I have explained this to you several times already Naruto, I hate her because she has what is rightfully mine, I have trained hard in hopes of the clan's respect, yet she cannot even defeat her younger sister and is still going to become the heiress to our clan, that is why Naruto, when we take our revenge upon Hiashi for sending our father to his death instead of facing his own mistakes like a man, Hinata. Will. Be. Next," he told Naruto through his teeth, slowly clinching his fists and walking out of the bedroom into through the main hallway.

Naruto quickly put on his goggles and followed after Neji in a rush, "Dude c'mon I know you want revenge, hell I do too but if you keep acting like this you'll become like that forth year with the fangirls and I know you don't want that"

"Shut up, my path has been chosen already, you may have a different one but mine has been set and I am content with it," The brown haired boy said attempting to end the conversation. He hated talking to Naruto about stuff like this, not only did Naruto not understand that his destiny had been pre chosen and cannot be changed but he always had someway of getting him to open up more than he wanted to.

The blonde haired boy shook his head in pity for his older sibling before spotting a familiar blue haired girl, "Speak of the devil," he muttered, "Hi Hinata!," he yelled loud enough for the entire house to hear. Now Naruto doesn't really care about whether or not Hinata pays attention to him but he always thought it was funny the way she stuttered and fainted around him, although reasons why this happens he has yet to figure out.

Hinata gasped as she saw Naruto, Naruto she just loved the sound of his name, it always inspired her to work hard and to never give up. She believed that she was in love with Naruto, why? She wasn't to sure herself but she did and she couldn't help it but alas it was not meant to be for her and Naruto were cousins and such activities were highly inappropriate among family members, "G-Good morning N-Naruto-kun, Neji-kun," she greeted giving a small bow to her relatives.

The blue-eyed Hyuuga laughed at her innocence, her a ninja? A killing tool being so shy? It may sound mean but Naruto still found some humor in it, "Well it would be if Neji-teme here didn't wake me up"

The elder sibling raised an eyebrow at his younger brother's comment, "Excuse me Naruto did you just call me a -teme? If so then you will apologize or you will regret your mistake," Neji told Naruto cracking his knuckles.

The fox vessel merely stuck his tongue out at Neji and ran down the hall, "I'd like to see you try Neji-teme," Naruto yelled running out of the compound putting emphases on the -teme part.

"Dammit you stupid chibi come back here," Neji yelled back at Naruto chasing him out of the compound, _'what is this feeling?'_, he asked himself but deep down inside he knew what it was, he was happy. He had not felt this in a while and he was glad that at least his brother was able to bring him this happiness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Back at the Hyuuga compound**

"Hiashi we believe you know why we called you here," one of the Hyuuga's elders said.

Hiashi sat down on a cushion and called his eldest daughter, "Hinata, prepare some tea for us, this may be a long conversation"

"Yes father," she complied bowing before leaving for the estate's granary to fetch some tea leaves, after all her father demanded fresh tea not the instant mix kind, _'I hope I am not too late for class today, I don't want to be punished by Iruka-sensei again'_, she thought to herself worriedly as she arrived at the granary and began searching the sacks with her byakugan to find the tea leaves, "Ah there they are," she said happily not wanting to keep her father waiting and picking up a sack.

"I hope you remembered to choose the baby tea leafs this time, remember what happened last time you got father's tea wrong?", a nine-year-old girl asked her from behind.

Hinata turned around to see her sister standing at the double doors with a smirk or her face, she had apparently just finished her private training session, it was obvious for that was the only time her sister wore her tied back and she was also still wearing her training tights, then Hinata remembered how Naruto reacted when he first wore his tights made her start to giggle a little.

Hinabi narrowed her eyes upon Hinata, "What do you think it is funny that you were forced to cook individual meals for the entire clan?", the young girl said in a mocking manner. However instead of responding to her sister's comment Hinata put the bag of tea leaves back and grabbed the correct kind.

"Well actually yes I did think it was Hinabi-chan, after all I love to cook," The short haired girl said in a kind voice while leaving the granary.

But before she could, Hinabi tripped her sister causing her to fall and sprang her ankle. Alas Hinata did nothing to retaliate against her sister but instead picked herself up off of the ground and stumbled back toward her home carrying the sack of leaves and every so often hissed in pain.

Hinabi satisfied with her work walked in front of Hinata cutting her off and caused her to once again fall, "Well I hope you really do enjoy cooking because at the rate your going you're sure to get punished," and with that left her sister laying on the ground sniffling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**At the academy playground**

"Naruto come down from there now!," a certain angry Chunin yelled.

Naruto was currently hanging from the top of a giant yew tree just outside of the academy, "No! Not until Neji promises not to hurt me!," the blonde yelled back at him, now on all fours on the underside of a rather large branch.

Iruka and some other students who were watching the display gave Neji a, 'well say something!', look, "I promise nothing, besides Iruka-sensei can't you just walk up there and retrieve him yourself instead of yelling at him, for it seems to me like that approach would be a much faster and one", Neji stated looking up at Naruto, planning what he was going to say.

"Well Neji, as easier as it would be to take him down by force I prefer to use a gentler approach, so do me a favor and just say you won't hurt him so we can get on with class," Iruka sighing.

"Fine, tell him I won't do anything, as long as he will get him down from there and stop embarrassing himself and our family"

Iruka smiled at the serious boy, although sometimes it may not seem like it Neji actually cared for his brother greatly, especially after their father died it seemed like the two were inseparable, "Thank you Neji," Iruka said, "NARUTO! Neji promises he won't do anything so come down here NOW!," the Chunin shouted.

Naruto looked down skeptical about Neji so-called promise, but the boy complied and slid down the tree only to have his brother deliver a light finger thrust to Naruto's solar plexis causing him to fall down, but as light as it was it still hurt the fox boy, "Itai! Neji! No fair you said you wouldn't do anything! You lied to me!," the boy said stretching out the word 'lied'.

"Technically I never lied to you, I told Iruka that I wouldn't hurt you, then he told you I wouldn't hurt you, so actually I lied to Iruka and he misinformed you," he stated with a smirk.

The blonde haired boy just grumbled in defeat, "Well you still lied"

"Fine ya know what Naruto?", Iruka started, "You and Neji can clean the whole classroom after graduation today for your stunts today"

"What I'd do?", the two asked at the same time.

"Well one of you made us late for class and the other attacked a fellow student," the pineapple haired man said to the two boys who stood there wide eyed.

"You're kidding right? I mean you're actually making two members of the most prestigious clan in Konoha do custodial work?", Naruto asked trying to see if he could get out of the work.

Iruka tried to hold back his laughter, never before has Naruto tried that excuse, Neji on the other hand uses that excuse all the time, but Naruto, that was new, "Nice try Naruto, but you and Neji have your orders, now go, if you aren't in class before me I will hold you two back," Iruka now turned to the rest of the now thinning crowd of academy students, "And that goes for the rest off you!," as soon as those words left Iruka's mouth all the students ran off to their designated classes including Naruto and Neji.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Back at the Hyuuga compound.**

"So Hiashi are you certain you have no idea what happened to Shisou and Sakuhime as well as their baby 12 years ago?"

Hiashi was starting to become nervous under the gaze of the Hyuuga elders but he was sure he would be able to keep his emotions in check till this was over, "No, I do not know of the disappearance of Shisou, Sakuhime and their newborn child, did you consider they ran away from the clan? After all they are main branch members so we would be unable to locate them using the curse seal and because the Kyuubi attack had just happened maybe they left out of fear that knowing Naruto was here the demon would be released once again"

The elders looked at Hiashi before closing their eyes and cupping their chins with their hands, "Yes possibly," one said out loud before another spoke up.

Hiashi, where is your daughter it has been almost an hour and she has yet to return with the tea," but as soon as he had remarked on the young girl's absence she walked into the room balancing the cups of tea on a small circular trey.

"I-I have your tea f-father," she said struggling with each step she took while handing out the tea to the older men.

Hiashi took a sip of his tea before nodding his head in approval signaling that the tea was fine and the rest could drink it, "Very good Hinata, however you were late in bringing the tea, why was that?", he questioned her with his eyes closed taking a sip from his cup.

Hinata bowed apologetically, "I am sorry father but I will try to be more efficient next time," the blue haired girl apologized still not raising her head.

"Raise your head child, your punishment will be given after you have returned from class, now move along," Hiashi demanded ushering his daughter out of the room.

"Now Hiashi," one of the elders started, "We would also like to ask you about the demon inside of Naruto, has the seal been holding up?"

The Hyuuga leader nodded his, "Yes it has"

"Good, good, but, we would also like to discus something else about Naruto"

Hiashi felt his heartbeat start up again, "And what would that be may I ask?"

"Well it seems as though Naruto's juken is evolving and progressing at a normal rate," now all the elders were staring at Hiashi.

'_Dammit they're becoming suspicious of Naruto's eyes'_, "Well I am sorry but I do not see the problem with Naruto advancing at a normal rate," the Hyuuga leader said almost as if he had not noticed Naruto's advancement.

A tall rather skinny elder putting down some papers began to speak, "Well as we all know Hiashi, Naruto does not posses a byakugan, therefor should not be progressing at all in the our clan's fighting style"

Hiashi cleared his throat, "Well from what I have seen Naruto's juken has not been at all at the level it should be for a child at his age, if fact I believe it is much lower than the required standards," he argued back.

The elders started to mumble amongst each other before one spoke up, "Fine Hiashi we declare that you run a test, it will be a sparring match between Neji and Naruto and if Naruto show no techniques at average or above then we will not investigate Naruto's relation with the missing family any further"

Hiashi stood up and bowed, "Then I believe we are done here," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes we are but, if Naruto does show advanced techniques then we will give him a full examination to see the cause of this and you will be held responsible for any unnatural attachments to him, now good day"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Back at the academy with the testing being held.**

Iruka stood in front of the class with a stack of papers in his hands while attempting to gain the soon to be graduates, "Class... class...class!," not gaining their attention Iruka did the only thing he could thing of, he gathered some chakra in his lungs to enhance his voice, "HEY!," he yelled managing to create a small burst of wind from his mouth, "Now that I have your attention the testing will began, first we will start with a written exam, me and Mizuki will be handing the papers out and you will be given a thirty minute time period to complete the test," so after him and Mizuki handed out the tests Iruka pressed a button on a clock, "Now begin"

Naruto stared blankly at his paper looking at the questions, 'Oh crap, I am so screwed', he thought reading the paper.

_How many chakra points are in the human body?_

_Name 5 types or shurikun._

_What are the three main types of jutsus?_

_Name the four basic jutsu elements and two sub-elements._

_What type of animal did the demon that attacked twelve years ago resemble?_

_How many Hokages Konoha had? And what were they known for?_

_A ninja is a tool of the village of their origin. True or False?_

_What is the symbolic meaning that the slash on a missing nin's forehead protector_ represent?

_What color clothing does a ninja normally wear_?

Looking around Naruto noticed that only a few students including himself were actually having trouble with the test which probably meant it was east, _'Ah well, I'll just make it up in the other exam parts'_, he thought grinning sure that he was gonna pass.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Next exam**

The children and the two examiners, Iruka and Mizuki stood outside each beside a target with four circles with a number on them indicating zero, twenty, forty, eighty, and one-hundred.

"Ok class this is the ranging portion of the test, now this is the target you will be aiming for, not at me Iruka or your fellow students but this target, now you will be given a choice between hira, bo, knifes, and star shurikun at your weapon of choice and please be careful these are real weapons capable of hurting someone so try to hit the target," Mizuki instructed looking at Naruto causing a few chuckles from the students and Naruto himself scratched the back of his head giving his signature grin, "Oh and you have ten shots, so make them count.

Naruto basically spaced out the first couple of students who tried their luck at throwing weapons until he heard his brother being called up, "Hyuuga Neji you're up next"

Neji pushed himself off of the tree he was leaning against, "Bout time," he said grabbing ten hira shurikuns from Iruka, and approached the designated spot where you threw the shurikuns from, "Now you will see real talent unlike these other kids here who are nothing but posers," after that statement Naruto started booing but Neji shook it off and threw the stars in a manner similar to dealing a deck of cards. One after another each shurikun hit the dead center of the target each shot knocking off the one in the middle earning him one-hundred percent.

"Very good Neji now...," Naruto once again spaced out until he saw a rather bosomy looking girl go up, "Tenten? Is that how you pronounce it?", Mizuki said furrowing his eyes at the strange name.

"Yes it is and if you don't mind I brought my own weapons," the girl said in a hi-pitched voice holding up eight senbon throwing needles, "Would it be okey if I used a variety of weapons as long as I don't use more than ten?", she ask with a smile.

Mizuki open his mouth to speak but Iruka cut him off, "Sure Tenten, just doesn't use more then ten and you are fine"

Tenten then put down a rather long scroll and touched different kanjis making a wooden bo shurikun and a kunai knife appear in a poof, "Ok well is it ok if I use wooden weapons?", Tenten asked pouting out her lower lip.

Iruka couldn't help but agree after all who could say no to that face, "Fine, fine but thats all, now hurry up we still have several more students behind you"

The young girls just giggled before looking at the target and her fave turned serious, first she threw all eight senbon needles at once, when this happened Iruka and Mizuki couldn't believe what happened, each needle hit the rim of the bulls eye's center perfectly, next she balanced the bo shurikun on her palm before pushing it forward and causing the pole-like object to flying in a perfect line till it hit the center, and finally she threw the knife at the bo shurikun that was still lodged in the middle of the target board making the wooden pole to split in half but before it fell off in place of the knife it was caught by the needles, "There you go, I call it my **sendo hana**"(death flower)

Iruka and Mizuki looked dumbfounded at the design on the target board and in complete shock that a mere academy student had better aim than the two chunins not only did she get ten out of ten but she also managed to create a rather detailed arrangement on the board and upon closer view the wooden bo had dug deep enough into the target board that when it separated it ripped the leather cover along with it, they shuddered to think if that was a person, "V-Very good Tenten one-hundred an five percent is your score so please take your leave, up next is..."

Naruto spaced out in amazement that someone actually outdid his brother and a girl no less, _'Heh this will knock him down a peg or two, but then again that'll mean I will have to listen to him bitch about this for a while, ah well gotta give pain for pleasure'_, he turned his attention back to the girl who was now starting to approach him.

"Hi there, I don't recall seeing you in the village.. Or in this class.. At all", she said squinting her eyes at him.

Naruto now getting a better look at the weapon expert decided to look her over while he got the chance, she had rather large bosoms covered by a pink Chinese shirt with red lined sleeves, her hair and eyes were a matching chocolate eyes, but what Naruto noticed the most was her bizarre hairstyle, it was two buns on each side of her head that slightly resembled panda ears, "Well I've missed a lot of classes and I usually spend most of my time at the Hyuuga compound", _'Mainly because of those damn villagers who like to pick fights with me, calling me a demon tsh what up with that I mean I never did anything beyond vandalize the Hokage monument'_

"Oh ok then," she said sitting down on the grass so she was face to face with him, "So what are you hiding under those goggles?"

"Uh what is you talking about? I'm not hiding anything," the blonde haired boy said nervously like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Mm hmm, then tell me why are they tinted? I mean that's gotta interfere with your depth perception and ability to contrast dark from light places," she pointed out.

"Well I-"

"And why are you so nervous?"

"Becau-"

"And why are you staring at my breasts?"

Naruto face turned red, "I wasn't-" but before he could finish she started to move her face closer to his and slowly closed her eyes, Naruto began to slightly panic as her lips came closer to his, but before they touched she reopened her eyes and ripped the goggles off his face.

"Okey so let's see what your hiding, I don't like secrets ya know HEY!," Tenten looked at Naruto who was hiding his eyes behind his hands while Neji hoisted her up.

"Let me go pervert!," she yelled earning a few stares at the spectacle.

Neji took the goggles from her hand and tossed them to Naruto who quickly out them on before anyone noticed his eyes, "Don't worry wench I have no intention of even touching you any more than I have to," and with that he pushed her aside and sat down next to Naruto who was staring intently at the current tester, it was a rather tall and slim young man with humongous eyebrows.

"Neji look," Neji turned his head in the wrong direction earning an elbow poke from Naruto, "No not there, over there, the kid that's testing," When Neji laid his eyes upon the eyebrow freak his lips started to twitch upwards.

"I have to leave," Neji then stood up and walked away into the school's bathroom.

But before Naruto could refocus his attention back to the strange looking kid Tenten came out of nowhere, "Hi there, so your name is Naruto huh?", she said plopping herself down on his lap, "Ya know I'm not giving up till I see what's under your goggles," she told him resting her forehead on his.

Naruto's face was as red as a tomato, he never really been this close to a girl outside his family but that was nothing like this, "W-Well I-I uh"

"NARUTO YOUR FOR THE LAST TIME YOUR UP!," screamed Iruka.

"Oops gotta go Tenten sorry," he said flustered pushing her off his lap and onto the ground and ran over to the target board.

Tenten caught herself before hitting the ground and rolled over on her stomach crossed her legs and lifted them up into the air with her chin resting on her hands, "Bye Naruto-kun!," she yelled waving at the blushing boy.

As Naruto finally reached he chose his weapons, ten shurikun stars but before he could fully focus his attention on the test Mizuki broke his concentration, "Were we having fun with our new girlfriend Naruto?", Mizuki teased.

Naruto Narrowed his eye but it went unseen due to his goggles, "Shut up Mizuki"

The silver-haired man snarled at the boy before approaching him, "You insolent brat I should!"

"Mizuki!," yelled, "It is not wise or mature for you to get into fights with students," he changed his angry frown to a warm smile and looked at Naruto, "Now Naruto please show us what you can do with your shurikun skills"

Naruto carefully threw his shurikuns one at time at the target board each one was either hitting the outer ring or middle one but with his last two he managed to hit the center, "Yes I got it!," he cheered.

Iruka smiled at his student's optimism, "Yes Naruto, however you only get... forty-three percent," after Iruka informed Naruto on that the whole class bursted out in laughter, "You really need to stop your show boating, now onto the next test," Iruka raised his voice to capture everyone's attention, "Ok everyone the next portion will be a few sparring rounds, in these matches you must hard enough to win but keep enough chakra left over to do the bushin and henge test afterwards and remember you will not fail if you lose but only if you fight poorly, now the matches will be of the following"

Shakimu vs Koisake

Neji vs Tentarou

Naruto vs Kisuna

Danmaku vs Shiori

Konoya vs Saiyuno

Tenten vs Dankon

Vivi vs Genjatstu

Vora vs Rock Lee

After Iruka read the list out loud Mizuki spoke up, "For the rest of you not called it is because it is impossible for you to pass so you can watch or go home early or try again," Mizuki said smiling at all the students leaving but some staying in some hope of learning.

Iruka stood in a straight position like a referee, "Now first two Shakimu and Koisake, begin!"

(A/N im only doing the main character fights)

The fight ended quickly with Koisake as the winner.

"Next Neji vs Tentarou begin!"

Neji stared straight into Tentarou's eyes in an intimidating manner, "Give up you cannot win," he told him activating his byakugan.

"Right," the boy responded rolling his eyes, "Ya know I'm getting sick and tired of your cocky attitude, you always think your better than everyone else but you know what? I bet your all talk and I'm gonna beat you here right now!," then Tentarou charged Neji in a head on collision.

Neji stared at the boy as he ran towards, "Fine lets see if I think I'm better than you or if I am," as the distance closed in between the two, Tentarou threw a punch at Neji's face, however Neji pushed the boy's arm upwards while sliding his leg in between the boy's legs then Neji thrusted his arm into the boy stomach, "**Hakke Kusho!**"(Eight trigrams empty palm), then Neji's hand began to release a spinning aura of chakra sending his opponent flying and knocking him unconscious upon landing.

Neji smirked at the boy laying on the ground, "Guess I am better than you," and with that he walked away for the next fight to begin.

"Next fight Naruto vs Kisuna, begin!"

Kisuna and Naruto immediately charged each other and threw punches at the same time each catching each other's fists in their hands, "You won't beat me," Naruto started his byakugan slowly activating but went unknown to everyone due to his shaded goggles.

Kisuna face started to turn red out of strain as his left knee buckled underneath himself, "Dammit I... I surrender," Naruto being a good sport lifted Kisuna onto his shoulders and carried him off the ring for the next fight to commence.

After dropping Kisuna off on the ground near a shady bush he went back to the tree he was sitting under during the kunai part of the exam. "Aw did you miss me Naruto-kun?", a familiar voice asked.

Naruto looked around but saw no one until he saw a girl drop from the tree above him and land in a crouching position, "Uh Tenten?", he started looking up from where she dropped, "Why were you up in that tree?"

Tenten battered her eyes at Naruto, "Well I was hiding some weapon scrolls up there for my fight, what about you? Why are you under the tree?", she asked crawling toward him on all fours.

Naruto started to blush again as Tenten crawled up onto his lap and settled in with her back to his front, "Uh Tenten, wh-what are you doing?" he questioned as she laid her head back against his chest.

She looked up into his goggle lens, "Wells do you see any chairs around here?"

"No"

"And you're smoother than a tree and you got fewer bugs than one," she told him giggling.

The fox boy stared at the brunette like she was crazy, "Well than why me? Why don't you lay against another guy?"

Tenten put her finger up to her chin as if she was thinking, "Well he's to grumpy," she pointed to Neji, "He looks funny," she pointed to Lee, "Those two are busy with exams," she pointed to Iruka and Mizuki, "While everyone else here is just boring"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, "Really? Well why am I so interesting?"

The brown-eyed girl giggled, "Well for beginners you have those goggles that make me want to know what your hiding underneath them, so I guess it's a mystery appeal," she said touching his goggles.

"Tenten vs Dankon", Iruka yelled

"Well I guess thats my cue see ya Naruto-kun," she jumped up off his lap and ran towards the small arena.

"Begin!," The chunin announce waving his hand down.

Tenten was the first to react by pulling out a summoning scroll and tapping a kanji creating another scroll to come out of it and wrap around her opponent, "You should give up now, if I tap this kanji right here," she placed her hand over kanji that said domino, "All the others will activate in a domino effect and launch out several kunais from each symbol"

Dankon looked at his wrapping before surrendering, "I give up"

"Winner Tenten"

The girl happily skipped back over to Naruto while her opponent walked out of the ring grumbling. Iruka called then next match up, "Vivi vs Genjatstu, begain!"

Meanwhile back with Naruto and Tenten, "So how'd I do Naruto-kun?" she asked him plopping down on Naruto's lap.

Naruto looked at her amazed, "Wow," was all he said.

Tenten giggled at him, "Really? Did I do that good? Maybe I should get a reward", it was more of a statement than a question.

Naruto face changed to a serious one, "No, you can't see what's under my goggles," he said in a dead toned voice.

"Who said I wanted that to be my reward?", she replied with a mischievous smile.

Naruto, started to get very uncomfortable with her staring at himself like that started to stutter, "T-Then what d-do you want?"

She started to giggle again, "You are going to treat me out to dinner"

"Wait What?", he questioned wide eyed.

"Come to my apartment tomorrow around five'O clock, and here is my address," She said handing him a piece of paper and getting up, "See ya around Naruto-kun," and with that she walked off.

"Wait! But I never agreed to, oh never minds," Naruto just leaned back down in defeat, _'What's with this girl? One minute she's trying to rip the goggles of my head and the next she's forcing me out on a date with her, man I hope not all girls are like this'_, the whiskered marked boy sighed before looking over to see his brother approaching him, "Oh hey Neji," he greeted his sibling smiling, "So what's up?"

Neji just grunted and sat down next to Naruto, "Nothing, just trying to get away from those damn first year students who keep trying to braid my hair," he said with a scowl. But regretted it when he heard Naruto burst out in laughter.

"Oh my god Neji, are you serious? Dude you would fucking hilarious with braids!," the blonde haired boy exclaimed.

The Hyuuga prodigy closed his eyes and ignored his little brother's statement.

After calming down Naruto looked at Neji with a puzzled look, "So how the hell did you do that vibrating thing with your arm?", he asked.

Neji smirked at his bother's question, "Well it's easy actually, you ever seen Hiashi-sama or any other Hyuuga use the Hakkesho Kaiten? (Eight trigrams palms heavenly rotation)

"Yeah what about it?"

Neji kept on explaining, "Well the Hakke Kusho is similar to the Hakkesho Kaiten except the Hakke Kusho but has a specific target rather than a general area, to preform it the user must preform a palm thrust at an opponent while expelling a large amount of chakra, which upon contact causes the victim to be violently pushed away. Not only that but if you release a large enough amount of chakra the opponent doesn't need to be within reach of the user to be effective" Neji said in a all-knowing voice.

"Dude that is awesome how did you figure that out?", Naruto asked in hopes of learning some more of his clan's fighting techniques.

"Actually Naruto, I had to learn the jutsu myself and any of our clan's jutsus that either of us want to learn we will have to figure them out ourselves, because we are branch members we have to learn this stuff on our own, Hiashi believes we are useless, therefor not capable of learning things like this but, I will prove him wrong," Neji declared fisting his hand into the grass pulling up some of the frail green plants.

Naruto started to nudge Neji with his elbow, "Do that kid with the eyebrows is wiping the floor with the other kid," Naruto said urging Neji to look.

"Then he should end the fight quickly before I have to wait any longer," Neji said looking up at Lee and watching him fight. "His stye lacks discipline and he doesn't even aim for proper targets all he does is punch and kick, not only that but when his opponent puts up a guard he simply hits it directly instead of finding away around it, if it wasn't for the fact that his opponent obviously lacks the muscle requirements for proper taijutsu then he would have already lost," Neji stated observing the fight.

The demon vessel shook his head at Neji, "Dude would it kill you to say Wow he's really good, or He is strong, or something like that?", Naruto asked while raising an eyebrow at Neji.

Neji kept on his normal emotionless face, "It could but I am not willing to take that risk"

"You are so boring you know that?"

"Deal with it"

After the two finished talking they returned their attention back to the fight just in time to see Lee deliver the final blow which was a jab to the stomach followed by a kick to the face, "Winner Rock Lee! Now the sparring matches have been settled so if everyone would return to the classroom we can begin the next portion of the test"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Back in the class room.**

Iruka was in his normal post at the front of the classroom sitting in his and Mizuki's two person desk, "First we will be doing a Kawarimi no jutsu (body replacement technique) followed by a bushin no jutsu (Clone technique) in the Kawarimi part me and Mizuki, will throw a eraser at you and all you need to do is replace yourself with a object in the room, any object at all as long as you dodge the eraser, now any questions?", the class was silent, "Good now take your seats and I will call you all up one by one, first up is Hyuuga Neji"

Everyone took their seats except Neji who walked up to the front of the room, "Are you ready?", Mizuki asked taking a rice ball out of his lunch box.

"Yes I am"

"Good now, Iruka if you will", Mizuki asked gesturing for Iruka to do something.

Iruka nodded and picked up an eraser and threw it at Neji at a relatively fast pace and right before it hit him, he disappeared in a poof of smoke and was replaced by... a rice ball? Yes it was Mizuki's rice ball and reappeared standing up on the teacher's desk, right in front of Mizuki to be exact, "You know Mizuki-sensei it is very rude to eat in front of others who do not have food in their possession", the Hyuuga stated smugly causing Mizuki to grumble.

Iruka couldn't help but laugh as the rest of the class started to, "Very good Neji take your seat and extra points for stealing an object in use, next Hyuuga Naruto", Naruto got up from his seat and proceeded to the front of the room.

'Hyuuga Naruto?', Tenten thought to herself, 'If he's a Hyuuga then why is he covering his eyes? I mean I could understand outside of the village but inside? This doesn't make sense', Tenten thought for a few moments before refocusing her attention to Naruto, 'Oh well it just makes me even more curious, not only that but the Hyuuga clan is supposed to be rich so at least he should have no problem paying for our date', she happily thought.

"Ready Naruto?", Iruka asked.

"Yes sir", so Iruka tossed an eraser at Naruto, but when it hit him the boy proofed into smoke and a loud shattering sound was heard. But it was explained when the smoke cleared to reveal a broken lightbulb.

Everybody started to look around from Naruto but noone couldn't find him anywhere, "Hey where'd he go?", Dankon asked looking around.

"Try above you", Neji told them pointing upwards, and so everyone looked up on the ceiling and sure enough there was Naruto, sticking to the ceiling on all fours on top of a unscrewed light socket.

"Very good Naruto extra points for you as well for evasiveness and a distraction, now like I have said for the past two years, GET OFF OF THE CEILING!", Naruto sheepishly complied and dropped from the ceiling landing in a seat right next to a boy with hair that came down to right below his ears and curled around the ending.

Then the boy turned his head to face Naruto, "Greetings I am Rock Lee, it is a pleasure to meet you", the boy said grabbing Naruto's hand and shaking in a overenthusiastic manner.

Naruto yanked back his hand in surprise and looked at the kid, "Uh hi Le- Holy crap you're the eyebrow kid!", Naruto yelled dramatically pointing a finger at the weird looking kid.

Lee narrowed his perfectly round eyes at Naruto, "Yes I do have eyebrows but I don't see what that has to do with anything but, you are a talented ninja so I challenge you to a fight after the exams, please accept my proposal"

"Um no thanks I'm ok", Naruto said waving his hands in front of himself. However Lee wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I must insist that you accept my offer, Other-" , before Lee could finish Iruka interrupted him.

"Lee you're up so for the last time get down here!", the brown haired instructor yelled. Lee stood straight up and bounded down to the front of the class to prepare for his part of the exam, "Are you ready?", Lee nodded with great determination on his face. Iruka picked up an eraser and threw it at the boy at a faster rate than anyone else's, _'Well lets see if you can dodge this Lee, I am sorry if you can't but unless we raise the standards for you than we cannot pass you'_, Right before the eraser hit Lee, he ducked down and pulled up a floorboard and brought it to his face blocking the eraser from hitting him, "Very good Lee, you pass", Mizuki said smiling, "Here is your headband and meet us here tomorrow at nine a.m", after Mizuki handed Lee his new headband there was yells of outrage and confusion coming from the crowd.

"That's enough!", Iruka yelled at them children, "The reason why this kid is passing is because he cannot use chakra as most of you know, so he had to show outstanding taijutsu potential in order to pass, which he has already done and if anyone else wants to complain then they are failed for the year", as soon as those words left Iruka's mouth everyone stopped talking , "Good now next and finally Tenten, are you ready?", he asked her as she jogged up to the desk.

She nodded in response and gave a loud, "Yup!"

"Ok then", Iruka picked up his last eraser and threw it at Tenten, which right before it hit her she exploded into smoke and was replaced by the floorboard Lee pulled up earlier, "Nicely done, however your Kawarimi was a little early", Tenten nodded as she went back to her seat, "Ok class, for the final portion of the test you are required to preform three bushins now first up is...", Iruka called up random names while Naruto decided to talk to Neji a bit.

"So Neji, did you think you'd come this far in the exams?", Naruto asked in a announcer like manner.

"Shut up", the Hyuuga boy replied in a tired voice, "Of course I did, after all it is my destiny to kill the main branch and take what is rightfully mine"

Naruto's eyes widened and looked around to make sure noone heard Neji's comment, "Ok first of all you really need to get off this destiny crap and second of all at what point did it seem smart to say something like that out loud?" ,the fox boy said poking Neji in the chest.

"Lay off, I will do as I please", Neji stated leaning back in chair while closing his eyes, "I will kill them every last one, not one will survive, none of them deserve to live after what they did to our father"

"Hyuuga Neji you are next", Mizuki announced. Iruka then stood up and asked Mizuki a favor.

"Hey Mizuki, think you can handle the last two while I have some stuff I need to do"

Mizuki smirked at his newfound opportunity, "Sure thing Iruka, take your time", Mizuki said as he waved his partner off, "Now Neji was it? Please preform three bushins for me and the class", Neji complied with three bushins perfectly executed, "Very good Neji, please accept this headband and take your seat next to the rest of the graduates", Neji humbly accepted his headband and walked over to the seats where the now nine graduates sat.

"Next up is Hyuuga Naruto", Naruto being the impatient person he is jumped down from the highest desk, clearing the whole staircase in one leap, "Well you seem eager, so like all the rest of the kids you must preform three bushins", like Neji, Naruto complied and preform three perfect bushins, "I am sorry Naruto but you fail", Mizuki said with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"What!? Why!? These bushins are no different than Neji's except the look like me and not him!"

Mizuki slammed his hand on the desk, "I already told you. You. Fail. Now leave the room before I have to use force", before the boy could protest any sooner a hand came on his shoulder.

"Naruto you failed give it up", Naruto swung around to see Neji, and instead of his usual cocky or arrogant expression there was one of sorrow and pity.

Naruto scowled at his brother, "So what, your taking his word over your own brother's?", the boy asked in a venomous tone, "Well you can just fuck off!", and with that Naruto stormed out of the classroom leaving a shocked Neji standing there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Outside the academy**

It was a heart warming scene for most, the parking lot was filled with kids being praised by their patents for either passing or trying there hardest. Neji had left long ago in search of Naruto at the Hyuuga compound, however Neji was way off on finding Naruto, in fact Naruto was still at the academy, standing on the roof envying all the kids that passed, 'Dammit! It's not fair, I did everything they did but Mizuki-teme failed me anyways', Naruto thought as he angrily punched the roof of the building.

Then a cold mysterious voice started to speak, "You know there is still one way you can pass the exams"

"What th-?", Naruto jumped at hearing the voice then pointed to its origin, "Mizuki-teme what the hell are you doing here? I already failed and I happen to know that there is no other way to pass and become a genin other than to pass the academy exam", the boy spat at his instructor.

Mizuki gave Naruto a huge grin, "Why Naruto I am hurt, however if you must know, you are correct. You cannot pass the exams any other way than by passing the exams, however", Mizuki noticed the look of interest that was in Naruto's eyes, _'Hook line and sucker'_, "Well for certain students that have the potential to become a great ninja we give them a special task, kinda like a ninja mission", the silver haired chunin told the boy egging him on.

"A ninja mission?", now Naruto's mood had completely changed from angry and depressed to exited and ecstatic, "What kind is it Mizuki-sensei?"

The man chuckled, "Well in the Hokage tower we hide a large scroll called the forbidden scroll, but don't worry I know what your thinking but its just a name we have so the kids think its sounds cool and wanna take it even more. Anyways you must steal the scroll and learn one jutsu from it", the boy was now basically shaking in his seat, "Oh and don't forget you must meet me in the forest with the scroll at 8 p.m, do you have any further questions?"

"No sir Mizuki-sensei, can I go now", the boy asked eagerly.

Mizuki ruffled the boy's hair, "Yes you may Naruto, now your mission starts in...3...2...1!", as soon as Mizuki said one Naruto jump off the building and into a trash can before getting back up and headed to the Hokage tower, _'Good boy Naruto, bring me the forbidden scroll and make me the most powerful ninja alive!'_, Mizuki thought in his twisted mind before letting out a loud cackle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So you like it?

Sorry took so long to update but I wanted to completely alter my original concept of the story, at first I was going to make Naruto a seal experiment for the clan but I was like, "Nah this an't gonna work", so yeah...

**PLEASE READ A CONTEST!**

First person to private message me the answers to the ninja test I posted for the students in this chapter I will make a one-shot based on a pairing of the winners choice.


End file.
